


Fate/Stay Shrinking

by Sheograth10



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Foot Fetish, In Character, Porn With Plot, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheograth10/pseuds/Sheograth10
Summary: In this story, Shirou Emiya somehow shrinks in size in the middle of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Due to this, he needs to scramble to get Saber, his heroic spirit, to notice his unfortunate situation. How will he manage to succeed in the Holy Grail War? How will this affect his relationship with Saber?Find out all this and more in the story!NOTE: This story contains fetish content (a shrunken man [Shirou] interacting with a normal sized woman [Saber]). Specifically, there will be a lot of feet-centered interactions. If you don't like this stuff, then I'd suggest you avoid the story.





	1. The Beginning...

It was the middle of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and Shirou Emiya was having a difficult night while he slept, plagued by a particularly intense dream. In that dream, he and his servant, Saber, were cornered by an enemy, and they needed to do something drastic to get away.

Suddenly Saber strikes at the enemy, giving them a chance to run and hide. And as they hid, Shirou says “Saber! We won’t last for long, especially if you need to protect me like this!”

Saber shakes her head, and says “Don’t talk like that Shirou! I can go out and distract them, while you run.”

But Shirou refuses and thinks for a minute, before saying “I’ve got an idea Saber! I still have two command seals, so I’ll just use one…” Before Saber could ask what he had in mind, Shirou says “By my command seal, I order to have myself reduced in size so I will not get in the way, so you can take charge and lead the way!”

Typically, a command seal would only be used to give an order to a servant, but since this was a dream, that logic didn’t apply. And so because of that command, Shirou quickly shrinks until he stopped around half an inch in height. Saber looks down and shrieks, before saying “Shirou!! What were you thinking??”

Shirou grins and says “With this, you can put me in your pocket, and not need to worry while fighting! If I’m this small, I won’t be a burden any longer...”

Hearing this, Saber carefully picks up his tiny master and gently pats his head. As she does this, she says “You’re such a thoughtful master... I’ll protect you to my last breath, Shirou!”

Following that, Saber placed him in her pocket, before charging off to battle...

 

_At the same time as when Shirou gave that command in the dream, the Grail, which was the device that made all of this possible, watched on with pure fascination. It had never heard of a master who would be willing to put their servant in complete control of themselves. And because of that, it decided to make that order a reality, shrinking the still sleeping Shirou down to that same half inch height..._

 

And eventually, Shirou wakes up, feeling extra groggy and dazed...

While Shirou slowly stands, wondering where he was, he hears what he can only assume were thundering earthquakes. And as the noise grew louder and louder, he heard a different equally loud creaking noise, before light flooded into the room. And to his shock, Shirou sees a titanically massive figure, which looked almost exactly like Saber.

And then she spoke, saying “Shirou... Are you ready to make breakfast...?” At this point, Shirou realized that this had to be Saber, but he didn’t know why she looked so huge. She was currently wearing a button-down top along with a pair of shorts as if she just woke up as well since she wasn’t wearing socks at the moment.

But after that, Saber begins to impatiently tap her foot, causing smaller but still forceful quakes. And then she grumbles to herself and walks forward while saying “It’s time to wake up Shirou! You won’t be productive if you skip breakfast!” Shirou wasn’t surprised that Saber was purely focused on food, but he was still appreciative of how much she cares about him. Even still, he couldn’t think all that much about that, since she was rapidly heading closer to him, making him clearly see the difference between their current sizes.

Once she gets to Shirou’s bed, she tugs off the sheets, causing Shirou to be launched into the air. And as he flew, Saber sighs and says “Where is he...? Maybe he needed to buy a few things at the store?” When Shirou lands, he recoils from the impact but he was otherwise unharmed. And as he gets back up, he realizes that he was positioned right behind Saber, while she was still focused on her bed.

But then, Saber sighs to herself, while saying “Guess I’ll need to wait until Shirou returns...” Shirou tries to yell up to Saber, yelling “I’m down here Saber!” But as he yells this, he mumbles to himself, saying “Wait, I thought I could communicate with Saber from long distances normally? It doesn’t seem to be working now...”

After that, Saber suddenly twirls around and plops down on his bed, while raising her legs into the air. Shirou got to see a scary sight, as he watched her massive and lightly dirty soles rise up above him, before crashing down right in front of him. As he recoils from the impact, Saber rubs her chin while saying “Maybe I should try cooking...?”

As she seemed to be debating this to herself, she brings her left foot forward, pinning Shirou under her 2nd and 3rd toes. After that, she scrunches them, burying him under those beastly mounds of warm flesh. And as Shirou struggled to free himself, she merely brings her feet back, before crossing them at her ankles while perching them by the ball of her right foot. During this, Shirou was suspended into the air, as he stuck to those two toes snugly, keeping him trapped.

And while she continued to think, she chaotically shakes that foot, threatening to throw Shirou off. Somehow, he remains on, as she says “Yeah! I’ll prepare us some breakfast! I’m sure he’ll appreciate it...”

Shirou sighs to himself, while she excitedly squeezes her toes, smothering you between them. And as he was being abused, he says to himself “She’s right that I would appreciate her making breakfast, but I wish she’d realize that I was here...” During this process, Shirou was eventually crammed between Saber’s 2nd and 3rd toes, leaving him trapped between her soft and slightly warm flesh.

Sadly for the tiny master, Saber was utterly oblivious to his current plight, forcing him to close his eyes in fear as she began to stand up. Somehow though, he didn’t feel any damage or pain, even though she was bearing her full gigantic weight onto him. As she continued to stand motionlessly, he wonders if this was because of his current location or because of some other reason.

But as he thought about this, Saber rose her foot, as she began to walk out of his room. And as she walked, she says “I’ll make a great breakfast for Shirou! It’ll be fun...” Shirou wished that he could share in her enthusiasm, but he had to struggle to survive, while lodged like a bug between her titanic toes...


	2. In a Heroic Spirit's Slipper...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Shirou needs to endure being stuck at less than an inch tall near Saber's feet. Will he manage to get her attention? Or will he continue to suffer without her ever knowing?

Once Saber enters the kitchen, she checks the cupboard, before realizing that she didn’t have enough to make a breakfast for two. And upon realizing this, she starts to tap her foot, harshly pounding Shirou into the floor. After a moment of thought, Saber says “There should be some more in the outside storeroom...”

After saying this, Saber walks toward the doorway and looks for her slippers. And as she reaches for them, she says “I never thought I’d need these, but Shirou’s house has so many sections connected from the outside.” Following that statement, she shuffles on the slippers, not bothering to put on socks since it’d be a short walk. And because of this, her toes immediately began to heat up, causing Shirou to warm up along with them.

And once she leaves the building, she walks toward the food storage area, smothering Shirou under her toes with each step. Because of the cold morning air, it caused Saber to feel the chill as well, as she says “Let’s do this nice and quick...” As she walks faster, her toes pound into Shirou even more forcefully, causing him to intimately get to know her soft toes and the fluffy slipper insides.

Following that, Saber reaches the storage room, and grabs herself some food to cook, while happily humming to herself. During this process, she slides around the room gracefully, forcing Shirou to become dizzy as her feet moved like crazy. And as she finds what she needs, she continually squeezes her toes, ruthlessly smothering him against her soft flesh.

And now that she has what she needs, she leaves the storeroom to return to the kitchen, unknowingly walking on her shrunken master the whole time...

 

When Saber reenters the kitchen, she gets to work while laying out her ingredients and tools, subjecting Shirou to a hot experience, as the inside of her slipper grew warmer and warmer. This was exemplified since the house was moderately warm, and for some reason, Saber didn’t choose to remove the slippers, so he had to endure as her toes began to sweat.

By the time Saber finishes making the meal, she makes herself a plate of food, before walking toward the house phone. Once she gets there, she taps her chin while saying “Shirou would probably be sad if I started without him. I should give him a call...”

When Shirou hears this, he quickly pulls out his cell phone, realizing that he had a chance to get out of this. But right when Saber actually dials his number, she tilts her foot so it would balance on the tips of her toes while keeping her weight on the other foot. While doing this, she shuffles her foot out of the slipper, shaking Shirou in the process. Due to this, when the call actually processes at his end, where he could answer it, Saber furiously wiggles her toes.

Because of that action, Shirou loses his grip on his phone, causing it to fall back down onto her currently dangling slipper, preventing him from successfully contacting her. And as she waits for a response, she absentmindedly shuffles him between her toes, effortlessly manipulating her tiny master. After waiting for almost a minute, Saber shuffles her foot back into the slipper, while saying “I wonder why he isn’t picking up...”

And when she walks back to the table, she sighs to herself, while unconsciously squeezing her toes, causing Shirou to be harshly pressed into the slightly sweaty and warm flesh snakes. As she does this, she scratches her chin, and says “Why didn’t Shirou pick up his phone...” But as she thinks about this, she suddenly gasps while clenching her toes, brutally smothering her master into the soft flesh. Once this happens, she says “Why am I calling him? I can just contact Shirou directly...”

After saying this, Saber focuses and attempts to make contact with her master, with the pure intention of telling him that she made him breakfast. But to her surprise, Shirou does not respond to her, even though he was deeply lodged between her warm toes. And when this happens, she starts to grind the ball of her foot into the floor, brutally crushing him in the process. As she was beginning to feel frustrated, she says “Why won’t he respond... That is highly dangerous.” And then she sighs and says somewhat quieter “Plus, I miss Shirou...”

While saying this, Saber sadly sighs to herself again, while vigorously scrunching her toes. And due to that, Shirou was brutally crammed into the fleshy monsters, as they threatened to suffocate him in their affectionate embrace. No matter how much he tried to struggle, his tiny arms and legs couldn’t even cause the slightest of reactions out of his titanic heroic spirit.

But when Shirou hears Saber’s sorrowful words, he wishes that he could communicate with his servant, but while he was lodged in a place so far from her natural perception, the chances of his discovery were slim at best.

 

But before Saber could enjoy her breakfast, she was beginning to feel worried about where her master was, so she decides to try to sense for him. As she ponders upon doing this, she says “I know he’d just think I was thinking less of him as my master, but I’m still worried about him...” When Shirou hears this, he smiles, feeling happy that Saber cared so much about him. And he hopes that this works too since it could get him out of the situation.

After that, Saber closes her eyes, and focuses intently on her master’s unique magical aura, expecting him to be somewhere across town. But to her surprise, Shirou was located much closer to her than she expected, although she could only determine that he was still somewhere at the house. When she realizes this, she says “How could he still be here...” Then her eyes widen as she says “Wait, what if another servant did something to Shirou?? An assassin type might have been able to slip by me...”

And upon realizing that her master was somewhere in the house with her, she goes to sense for him again, this time limiting her search to her current location, which would strengthen the potency of the act. This time, she is able to determine that he was somewhere in the kitchen, so she silently does one more magic search, only focusing on the kitchen.

To her horror, she finally detects her master, only he was for some reason located in her slipper. With that knowledge, Saber quickly removes that slipper, before peering into it. But when she doesn’t see Shirou, and she wasn’t even sure about what she would find, she sighs to herself sadly. Then, she says “Maybe I should have breakfast first. There was no way Shirou would have been in my slipper...”

Hearing this, Shirou realizes that this was his chance, so he starts to squirm as much as he is able to. By doing this, he merely annoys Saber, who stomps her foot and says “Is there a bug between my toes...? Do you wish to bother me before breakfast?? I should smite you for that crime!!” But as she does this, she gets an extreme sense of dread, so she performs another mental search for her master.

And to her shock, Saber realizes that she could sense a trace of his magic energy right between her toes, so she quickly reaches down to check. When she looks, she finds Shirou deeply crammed between her toes, so she carefully but swiftly frees him. Once he was in her palm, she looks at him sorrowfully, while he just brushes himself off like nothing was wrong.

As she stares at him, Shirou smiles and says “I’m glad you found me, Saber! I don’t know how I ended up like this. I would have felt so bad if you went about your day while not knowing where I was, while I wouldn’t have been able to alert you...”

In response, Saber’s eyes begin to water, while she brings her master toward her cheek, smothering you against it while rubbing him back and forth. And as she does this, she says “Oh Shirou!! I put you through all of that, and you still were worried about me...? Please forgive me...!”

Once she releases him, Shirou laughs to himself, before saying “It wasn’t your fault Saber... Neither of us could have expected this. But I can smell the breakfast from here, so you did a great job!”

Hearing this, Saber happily smiles while wiping away her tears, and says “Thank you Shirou... I just wanted you to get a break...”

After that, Shirou says “Well, we shouldn’t let the food get cold! We can figure this all out once breakfast is over.”

Saber’s eyes light up upon hearing this, while Shirou even sees her drool for a moment, as she says “So we can start eating??”

Shirou smiles and nods, so Saber makes a large plate for herself, before placing you down on the other end of the plate, while saying “Let’s not waste any time! I didn’t want to use more plates than necessary, so just be careful, okay Shirou?”

Shirou nods, although somewhat surprised by this command since she was usually much more accommodating for him in general. But that could be discussed later since he didn’t get to eat since he woke up this morning. And as he hears the loud scrapes caused by Saber’s silverware, since she requested to use Western-style utensils, he gets ready to eat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter!


	3. Breakfast with Saber...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Shirou managed to get Saber's attention, they decide to share a meal before discussing how to move on with the Holy Grail War, especially since Shirou was far more vulnerable at this size...

Now that they started to eat, Shirou walks closer to the plate as Saber happily ate, wanting to have some food himself. And when he climbs onto the plate, he realizes just how intimidating it was to be so small around Saber while she ate a meal. She adored eating more than many other things, and if he wasn’t careful, he might end up in a dangerous situation.

And as he starts to eat one of the poached eggs, Shirou notices that he cannot actually pierce the thick yolk, so he tries to aggressively bite into it instead. Because of this, the yolk breaks, accidentally covering Shirou as the viscous liquid poured out. And as he was covered in the yellow stuff, he hears Saber happily sigh to herself and say “Shirou never makes Western-style food for breakfast... This tastes so good!”

While Shirou struggled to free himself, he makes a note to try cooking more breakfast meals like this, but he doesn’t have much time to think when Saber suddenly begins dragging the side of her knife toward him. And upon seeing this, Shirou starts to struggle more, but he fails to escape before the knife scoops him up along with the rest of the yolk.

And after that, Saber lifts the knife up toward her face, as she says “The yolk is the best part...” Saber’s breath was incredibly warm and steamy, which terrified Shirou since she had no idea that he was currently in line to be eaten. He attempts to call out to Saber, but the goopy yolk drips down and covers his mouth, preventing him from making any noise. Because of that, Saber begins to lick her knife, clearly intending to savor the flavor.

As she does this, Shirou looks down to see her massive pink tongue steadily approaching him while it plowed through the yolk. Luckily, Saber stops before lapping him up, wanting to enjoy what she licked so far. Shirou could only watch nervously as she savored the flavor while licking her lips, treating him to a frightening show. As she does this, she happily smiles and says “This tastes amazing... I hope Shirou’s enjoying his breakfast too...”

Shirou was definitely not enjoying himself at the moment, but he was happy that his servant still cared so much about him. Before he could try again to free himself, Saber suddenly plunges the rest of the knife into her mouth, feeling too impatient to slowly enjoy the taste of the egg yolk. And due to this action, Shirou was roughly thrown off the knife and tossed all around, as she licked the knife clean. Once she was finished, she just moves on to the rest of her breakfast, oblivious to the fact that her master was currently trapped in her hot and muggy mouth.

While Saber continued to quickly chow down on the food, devouring pieces of sausage and toast, forcing Shirou to fight to survive as the food landed on him. And as she thoroughly chewed her food, he could only frantically dodge out of the way of her sturdy teeth. But after a few minutes of this mayhem, Saber starts to curiously play with Shirou’s body using her slimy tongue, pressing him into the insides of her cheeks.

As she does this, she mumbles and says “Did something fall into the food while I cooked it...? I guess I need more practice...” Following that, Saber frowns and moves Shirou toward the front of her mouth, before casually spitting him out. And as Shirou flew through the air, he lands a few feet (from his perspective) away from the plate, as she grumbles to herself and says “Well now that that’s taken care of, I’d better finish my breakfast! Can’t let it go to waste...”

Shirou however slowly gets back up and wipes him off as well as he is able to, wanting to get all of Saber’s sticky saliva off of him, while she ate without ever realizing the trouble she put her tiny master through. And even though Shirou was shown just how dangerous it could be to be so tiny around Saber while she ate food, he was still hungry, so he sneaks on to get at least some food in him. This time, he acts much more carefully, making sure to avoid wherever his servant was currently focusing on. And somehow, he was able to eat enough breakfast to fill himself up, without even getting chomped up by Saber a second time.

 

Now that Shirou was finished, he sits down next to the plate and waits for Saber to finish up. And once she was finished, she smiles and picks her master up, while saying “Did you like breakfast...? I wanted it to be a nice surprise, so I hope you enjoyed it despite being so small...”

Shirou smiles and says “You did a great job Saber! I never realized you wanted breakfast like this... When I get back to normal, I’ll look up recipes to do these kinds of meals...”

Hearing this, Saber’s eyes light up while she says “That would be amazing Shirou!!” But after that, she clears her throat, and says “Now that we’ve had our breakfast, could you tell me what happened to you? I’m really concerned...”

Shirou scratches at his chin for a few moments, before saying “Well... I was like this when I woke up and I definitely remember being normal sized when I went to bed...” As he says this, he glances down at his arm and notices that he only had one command seal left, so his eyes widen as he shouts to himself.

Saber hears his cries, so she lowers her face closer to him, and says “What’s wrong Shirou??”

Shirou continues to stare at his arm, before saying “I only have one command seal left... I know I had two when I went to bed last night!”

Hearing this, Saber loudly gasps, before saying “When did you use a command seal?! You know that they’re highly valuable in the Holy Grail War!”

Shirou nods and says “I know Saber! I don’t remember using the command seal though...” After saying this, he nervously scratches his head, before meekly asking “Saber, is it possible for a master to use a command seal in their sleep...?”

Saber uses her free hand to tap her chin, before saying “I never heard of it but I guess it could be possible if you had a particularly intense dream... But wouldn’t that mean that you would have requested to be changed to that size? What would make you want to do that, Shirou?”

In response to that, Shirou rubs the back of his neck while saying “If I dreamt it, then I don’t remember... But that must have been it...”

After that, Saber sighs and says “If it was an accident then there’s nothing we can do... I hope it doesn’t have an effect on me...” But then she happily smiles and adds, saying “I’m just glad that you’re okay Shirou...”

Shirou smiles in response and says “I’m glad too, Saber... I’m just happy that you found me...”

Saber nods, before placing a finger on her chin, as if she was thinking of something. And right after that, she says “What do you think we should do now...?”

Shirou shrugs, before saying “Well, I don’t know how to reverse this, and it doesn’t sound like you do either Saber. So I think we should get some help from someone else we can trust.” He pauses for a moment, before adding “How about Rin...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter!


	4. Planning the Next Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Saber and Shirou finished lunch, they began seriously considering what they'd do next. Could another friend be of assistance here? There was only one way to find out...

Saber paused for a moment, before saying “Shirou, I think we should try to figure this out ourselves... Rin must be highly busy right now...”

Shirou first looked a bit worried, but then he thought things through, before finally saying “You’re right Saber. I’d feel terrible if I bothered Rin with this problem. Maybe we can solve this together...” Saber smiles at her master, before picking him up and walking to the dining room, and then sets him down on the table so they can discuss this together.

Saber starts, asking “So, is there anything you could think of that would get you to make this kind of command, even if it was in your sleep?”

Shirou scratches his head and starts to say “I’m not too sure. I guess I wanted to feel like I’m not a burden to you since I’m inexperienced as a mage. But it could have also been a particular circumstance where my shrinking would have been the right move too…” After that, he sighs to himself and says “Why’d it even need to listen to a dream command in the first place...?”

Hearing this, Saber smiles and says “It wasn’t your fault Shirou...” But then she taps her chin and says “Not a burden... Like how you always cook for me, Shirou? Or those couple nights when you gave me foot massages after I complained about being sore...?”

Shirou nods, but lightly blushes, before saying “Yeah, I don’t really mind doing all of that, since I’m not exactly a competent mage. It isn’t like I can hold much of the weight in actual combat...” Shirou laughs to himself, but then something sinks in for Saber, causing her eyes to grow wide.

She suddenly yells, “Wait! If you’re tiny, then how will we eat?? I used some of the storage ingredients this time, but what happens when we need to buy more?!” Shirou has a moment of blankness while he processes what Saber said, but then he starts to laugh again, which upsets Saber even more.

She leans in even closer to Shirou, until her mouth was almost touching her tiny master, and then she screams “Shirou!! Eating properly is a vital part of life and we need to take it seriously!” Saber’s hot and steamy breath rushed past Shirou, like a colossal typhoon, and he was even flung back while droplets of spittle covered him. She continued to pant heavily, keeping Shirou surrounded by her warm breath, while he looked in shock at her incredibly impassioned and widened blue eyes.

Then Saber blushes heavily, covers her mouth, and then bows her head while saying “Oh, I’m sorry Shirou... I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

Shirou just brushes himself off while getting up and says “Don’t worry about it, Saber. You can just use my card to buy more if we need to. And if you want lessons, I can help guide you while you cook...”

Saber’s eyes shined like stars when he said that, and she could only mumble “Awesome…”

But then Shirou asks, “By the way, Saber? How are you able to remain materialized like this? Aren’t I providing less mana for you while I’m at this size?”

Saber replies, saying “Oh! I don’t really feel all that different. It might be another effect of the command seal…”

After that, Shirou says “Would you like me to show you how to make tea? It’d make a nice after breakfast drink!” Saber happily nods, so Shirou guides her along until she had a nice cup of tea ready...

 

Now that Saber had a cup of hot tea in front of her, she starts to say, in-between sips of tea, “I never realized how much fun making food was! It’s almost as great as eating it!!”

And Shirou says, while drinking out of his far smaller container, “I’m glad you like to cook too! I’ll teach you whatever you like, Saber!”

Saber grins, but then she says suddenly, “I just thought of this, but I really appreciate how you always gave me those foot massages, Shirou. My armor isn’t the most comfortable, so you really help me unwind... I don’t think I’d be as effective as a knight if you didn’t do that for me...”

Shirou blushes, and says “Oh… don’t worry about it, Saber. It’s the least I can do for you; after everything, you do to support me.”

After they both finish eating, Saber picks Shirou up and brings him to the living room with her, and she sets him on her lap after she sits down. Then Saber says “Today is our food shopping day, right Shirou?”

And Shirou replies, saying “You’re right! I have a list on the table, so you can follow it when you go out Saber.”

Saber nods, and says “Okay! But I should take you with me. I don’t want anything to happen to you while I’m gone, Shirou.”

Shirou agrees and says “Yeah, I probably shouldn’t be alone right now. I’m even more vulnerable than I usually am.”

After that, Saber touches her chin with her index finger, while thinking of how to transport Shirou, and she eventually says “I’ve got an idea!”

Shirou perks up, and asks “What’d you think of, Saber?”

Saber grins, and says “I’ll place you in one of my boots, Shirou!”

He slowly processes that suggestion, and he eventually says “Oh… wait, what? Why your boot??”

Surprisingly, Saber’s face gradually fell into a frown, and then she glared down at Shirou. After that, Saber suddenly stands, her tiny master to fall onto the floor, helpless in front of an apparently displeased heroic spirit.

Before Shirou could react, she firmly planted her right barefoot on top of him, so her toes covered his body. She wasn’t crushing him, but she wasn’t letting him move either, and he was even able to squeeze his body up between her 2nd and 3rd toes, which allowed him to look up at Saber. Shirou was already thoroughly acquainted with Saber’s strong smelling feet, since he spent part of the morning in her fluffy slippers, but they weren’t unpleasant to Shirou in the slightest. But the smell was still intense, and it was even more so since he was stuck between two of her imposing toes.

Once he was able to push his face past the sticky and relatively sweaty skin, Shirou cries out, saying “Saber??”

But Saber merely places her hands on her hips, and says “What’s wrong with going in my boot, Shirou? You must like my feet; why else would you constantly give me all those foot massages? You should be more grateful!” Then she suddenly squeezes her toes, smothering him among her sweaty flesh, as she smugly laughs and says “You wound up in my slipper before so I bet you loved it in there!”

Shirou was dumbfounded. Saber was incredibly kind and gentle with him usually, and he wouldn’t have thought that his reduced size would change that, but she was currently abusing him with her strong and strongly scented toes. As he thinks about this, he wonders if that dream command had more of an effect on her than she realized, which might even extend to her personality. Shirou didn’t understand much about the Holy Grail War, but he at least knew that the Grail had a massive influence on the servants, so a change in personality wasn’t out of the question.

Before he could give an answer, Saber’s eyes welled up with tears, and she released her foothold on him and gently picks him up...

 

Saber placed Shirou in her palm, knelt down, and started to say “I’m so sorry Shirou... A heroic spirit should never think of giving an order to their master!”

Her face was very close to Shirou’s tiny body, but he just warmly smiles at her. He walks even closer to her face, and gently strokes the tip of her nose, showing her that he wasn’t upset by that outburst. He continues to rub her nose, as if attempting to console and calm down his might larger heroic spirit.

After that, Shirou says “It’s okay Saber. That command must have a strong effect on both of us. And if going in your boot would be the easiest way to carry me around, without any other mages or servants finding me; then I’ll gladly accept it.”

Saber smiled again, and said “Thanks Shirou!” But then she sighs to herself and adds, saying “Maybe we really should go visit Rin. She might know why I suddenly reacted that way...”

Shirou nods, before saying “I think you’re right Saber. I’m ready whenever you are...”

Following that, Saber gets dressed, wearing her usual casual attire. And once her black tights were on, she picks her master up, before grabbing a pair of white ankle socks with her other hand. As she does this, she says “I’ll place you in the socks; okay Shirou? This way, you won’t get tossed around while I walk. The tights should be thin so you won’t be uncomfortable. I’ll take you out when we get to Rin’s place, okay?”

Hearing this, Shirou smiles and nods, before saying “Okay! I have complete faith in you Saber...”

After that, Saber drops him in the ankle sock, before worming her tights-clad foot inside, ready to walk to Rin’s with her minuscule master in her boot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment if you feel like it, or a kudos if you feel so inclined.


	5. A Walk in Saber's Boot...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Saber and Shirou choose to seek the aid of fellow mage Rin Tohsaka. And in order to get there, Saber decides that the best method would be to keep Shirou deep within her boot...

As Saber begins to walk, she wonders how her master is currently feeling, since he seemed apprehensive about going in her boot. But as she thinks about this, she begins to feel sad again for shouting at Shirou, because he had every right to feel scared. At the same time though, it was exciting and fulfilling to have her master helpless in her shoe. And she even felt him squirm and react to her casual steps, which filled her with an odd arrangement of emotions, but she ignores them for now.

Shirou, on the other hand, had far less time to think about how his heroic spirit was feeling since he was forced to fight for his life while in her warm leather boot. Her thick sock on side end and the thin tights on the other proved to act as a potent immobilizer for him, as the temperature continued to rise. Luckily, the sock and tights were soft enough for Shirou to remain somewhat comfortable, although Saber’s act of walking through the house didn’t make things easy for him.

Each time Saber’s boot crashed into the floor, Shirou would be brutally crushed under the ball of her foot. And when her leg would rise back up, Shirou’s body was practically sucked deeper into her thin tights, as if the force of gravity was working against him. And the whole time, Shirou was being coated in Saber’s sweat, as her tights failed to absorb any of it. Since he was above her thick socks, the sweat would pour over him before seeping into the cotton material, threatening to drown him in the process.

And Saber didn’t even get out the front door, but right as Shirou considered that, he hears his door slide open, forcing him to mentally prepare himself for the actual trip to Rin’s...

 

Now that Saber was outside, she begins her walk in earnest, briskly heading toward Rin’s home. And due to the cold weather, she starts to rub her hands together before mumbling “I sure hope Shirou is warm...” But since she had no way of knowing, she chooses to merely get to Rin’s as soon as she could, believing that putting more pressure on her tiny master would be worth it if she got him out of the cold quicker.

Luckily, Rin’s boot and thick sock both acted as an effective insulator for Shirou, causing the body heat radiated from her foot to wash over him. And that protected him from the wintery chill, although he was actually starting to feel cold in spite of this, causing him to attempt to crawl even closer to her toes. While he did this, he thought more about when Saber claimed that he liked her feet, and even though he knew she didn’t mean to so harsh, it still made him wonder.

Why was he so willing to give her foot massages? There were plenty of other ways that he could have helped Saber, and he cooked her every meal, which she surely appreciated far more than anything else. But he still gave her those massages, and as he is currently being repeatedly pounded under Saber’s unyielding foot flesh, he wonders if those massages were more for his enjoyment rather than hers.

And as he was still under her foot, Shirou also thinks about how he felt while stuck between her toes and in her slipper. He was definitely scared for his life, and the fear that his servant and friend might never found him was utterly terrifying, but he had to admit that there was a level of enjoyment deep down. The sensation of being thoroughly dominated by Saber’s soft and slightly sweaty and warm toes made him feel surprisingly happy, which was an odd thought for him. And with his supposed durability, the fear of death or injury was much less present.

But Shirou’s thoughts were interrupted when Saber decides to jump over a small branch on the sidewalk, nearly flattening him in the process. That only reminded him that he still needed to get closer to her toes, so he continues his journey in the hopes that he’d be able to warm up there...

 

Unsurprisingly, Saber was entirely oblivious to her master’s arduous journey, as she would have surely moved him where he wanted if she knew. But as she walks and unknowingly makes his trek more difficult, she also thinks about her outburst from earlier. For her, she always had a lingering suspicion that her master had at least a liking toward feet since he so often gave her foot massages. Saber didn’t mind it at all, however, as he did a fantastic job, and his massages seemed to consistently wind her down after a tough day as his heroic spirit.

And as she walks, she merely feels guilty for expressing herself in such a coarse manner, since it was evident to her that her master felt conflicted about the situation. As a heroic spirit, she is given certain pieces of information about whichever age she is currently serving in, but many things are left out. And something like someone liking feet was definitely something that she had no knowledge of, although even she could guess that it could cause embarrassment. With that assumption, it only made her feel worse, since she practically taunted Shirou with that knowledge, with the intent of manipulating him to do what she wished.

She merely hopes that he understands that she didn’t mean to be so blunt and mean with her words, as she would never judge Shirou for his preferences, especially since he is such a thoughtful and gentle master. But as she thinks about Shirou’s qualities as a master, she is briefly reminded of his father, which fills her with frustration and disgust. She knew that if he was in a similar situation, she would subject him to the harshest punishments imaginable, as he even dared to insult chivalry to her face.

If that man was in her boot at this very moment, she would stomp him without a hint of hesitation. In the moment of that fantasy about a previous master, Saber aggressively pounds her boot into the pavement, nearly causing it to crack from her strength...

 

For Shirou, he just reached the toe area of Saber’s boot, hoping to finally warm himself up against the cold winter air. The first thing he notices was that the smell was significantly more intense, although he noticed a faint scent of strawberries mixed in with the heavy odor of sweat, making him think that she applied some lotion before getting dressed. And even though the smell was overpowering, Shirou enjoyed it thoroughly, which made him again wonder if he really did have a fascination for feet.

But then Saber suddenly and angrily stomps her boot onto the pavement, cruelly snapping Shirou out from his thoughts, now just making him wonder if he upset her. Even though Shirou handled everything else thrown at him today without issue, this sudden action actually caused him to feel some pain, although it wasn’t much.

It didn’t even upset him, as the thought that Shirou survived Saber when she used even some of her real strength amazed him...

 

And once Saber realized that she actually stomped her foot and didn’t just imagine doing it to Shirou’s father, she quickly sits at a nearby bench and removes that boot. After that, Saber pulls off the sock and grasps her tiny master between her fingers, before bringing him to her face. Now that he was in front of her, he sees him start to shiver, so she wraps her long fingers around him in an attempt to keep her master warm.

After that, Saber says “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking clearly when I did that... Are you okay, Shirou?”

Shirou presses his body into her huge and warm finger while saying “I’m okay, Saber! It was a bit surprising, and it felt a bit uncomfortable, but I’m okay. I was just starting to get warm too...”

Hearing this, Saber’s eyes widen as she says “You were cold?? If I knew that I would have put you directly in the tights... Next time I’ll make sure to position you so you’re as comfortable and warm as possible.”

Shirou smiles and says “I’d like that, Saber...” Saber begins to blush upon hearing this, and Shirou begins to as well, once they both realize that he effectively said that he’d like to be near her feet, confirming both of their internal suspicions. But Shirou quickly starts to nervously laugh and say “I meant I’d like that because I’d be warmer! That’s all...”

Saber starts to laugh uncomfortably while saying “Yes, I understand completely... It’s just so you stay warm. I’m not trying to get you closer to my feet for any other reason...”

They both fall silent, as neither one of them were able to explain away what just happened, so they instead decide to ignore it for the moment. Following that, Saber says “I’ll keep you in my shirt pocket for the rest of the trip. You’ll stay warm from my coat, and we’re almost at Rin’s anyway...”

Following that, Saber drops her master in one of her shirt pockets, wanting to make sure that he stayed warm. She actually decides to keep one of her hands in the pocket so she could feel her master more efficiently, which kept him feeling both secure and toasty.

After a few more minutes, Saber arrives at Rin’s home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


	6. Seeking Rin's Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Saber finally reaches the Tohsaka estate, and goes to request aid from Rin. How will things turn out for everyone involved? Find out in the chapter...

Now that Saber was in front of Rin’s estate, she presses the doorbell, hoping that she wasn’t out somewhere. Surprisingly, she can hear Rin shout, presumably to herself “Oh, now what??” She opens the door and yells “Who?? …oh, Saber! What brings you here today?”

Saber saw Rin’s face quickly shift from anger and frustration to relief, so she says “Hello, Rin. Are you well?”

Rin frowns and sighs, before saying “Things have been awful, Saber! Come on in, and I’ll explain over some snacks.”

Saber’s eyes light up in anticipation as Rin leads her inside before Rin sets her down on her living room couch while she grabbed some cookies. Once Rin gets back, she plops down next to Saber and rubs her socked feet against each other while Saber removes her boots, wanting to feel a bit more comfortable too. Rin gives Saber a cookie and starts to explain her situation, saying “It all started this morning!”

Shirou, who was also curious, made sure to listen as well, so he’d be in the loop once Saber showed him to Rin. Rin said “I woke up and made myself some breakfast, and then I went into the study to make up some plans based on what I know about the other masters and servants. And then I call Archer over, to get his input, but he doesn’t appear!”

Saber gasped, and said “What? What happened to Archer?”

Rin continued, saying “At first I just thought that he was being a pain, and ignoring me to get a rise out of me, but then I eventually saw an incredibly tiny figure that looked just like him on the table, except it was waving at me. Archer shrunk somehow, and now I’m effectively stuck without a servant now, in the middle of the Holy Grail War!”

Saber frowned, and said “That’s awful Rin! So where is Archer?”

And Rin just sighs and says “He’s not very happy about his new size either, so he’s probably off sulking somewhere.”

Saber nods, but then her eyes light up again, and she says, “Oh yes, that reminds me; I need to show you something, Rin.” Saber then reaches into her pocket, and pulls Shirou out and places him on her palm, before presenting him in front of Rin.

Rin leans in close to the tiny Shirou, and the features of her face were magnified many times over for him. Her piercing aqua colored eyes seemed like they could gaze right into his diminished soul, and things only got more intense as she continued to slowly edge her face closer to him. Her long black hair, which was currently down, seemed like it could surround him like a vast forest. And she only stopped once her chin was nearly touching Saber’s hand, which meant that Shirou could reach her massive red lips if he only stretched his arms a bit, and he didn’t enjoy how close she was to him, or how Saber didn’t tell her yet about his condition.

Her lips slowly shifted into a grin, before Rin excitedly yelled “Is that a Shirou miniature?? Did you make this Saber…? You knew just how to cheer me up!” Saber silently gasped while Rin roughly snatched Shirou from her palm, gripping him tightly. Shirou was overwhelmed as her slightly warm but clammy fingers wrapped around him.

Then she opened her palm and started to poke and prod at Shirou with her right index finger, preventing him from making a sound. Then she said, while diligently playing with her Shirou ‘doll’, “It seems so life-like. It feels like I’m actually poking a tiny Shirou!” She began to laugh while Saber uncomfortably waited for a proper moment to interrupt her.

She kept on poking at Shirou while laughing, but then she slowed down and said “Wait, Saber? Why is it moving about?” Then she stopped messing with him, as she figured that something was wrong, and she allowed Saber to explain.

Following this, Saber says “Actually Rin, that’s the real Shirou. I found him like this in the morning, and we hoped that you could help.” Rin looked back down at Shirou, who laughed while still feeling dazed, and her face slowly but surely reddened in embarrassment.

She tossed him away towards Saber while yelling “You idiot, Shirou! Why didn’t you tell me sooner??”

After things calmed down a bit, and Saber and Shirou explained the whole story to Rin, she thought to herself as she processed everything. Eventually, Rin says “Well, I have a few ideas, but I’m not in the best condition to help out someone right now, especially with my servant effectively out of commission.”

She sighs while Shirou says, in a pleading tone “Please, Rin! I really need your help right now. I’d do anything in return!”

And Rin quickly makes a sly grin, and says “Oh really, little Shirou? You’d accept my help, under any condition?”

Shirou bluntly replied, “Yeah sure, just nothing weird I guess...”

Rin was silent for a second, before she glared down at the tiny boy, yelling “What’s that supposed to mean, you little jerk??”

Shirou jumped back a bit, and said “I’m sorry, Rin! I wasn’t trying to be rude…”

And while Rin continued to glare down at him, Saber added: “Shirou, let’s try to get along...”

But Rin quickly regained her composure, and she said “I do have a good idea on what you could offer me Shirou. And if you accept my terms, then I’ll do whatever I can to fix your problem, and take care of you until you’re back to normal.”

Shirou nods and says “That’s fine, Rin. Just let me know what you want first...”

So Rin explains, saying “As I’m sure you’re aware now that I’m down a servant. I cannot worry about you while I need to focus on my own survival, but I think we can help each other. You transfer Saber over to my command, and I’ll help you.”

Shirou gasped, and said, “But wouldn’t that be bad for me as well??”

Rin just chuckled and said “Perhaps, but it’s also true that you won’t be able to provide enough mana to Saber while you’re reduced in size, at least in the long run. It might be manageable if you avoid fighting, but you can’t win the war without doing that. And even though it’d normally be pretty challenging for any master to have more than one servant at a time, Archer doesn’t require nearly as much mana right now. So I’ll give Saber back to you once I fix Archer. Is it a deal?”

Shirou thinks for a moment, but quickly says “I’ll need to think on this if you don’t mind, Rin.” Then he turns to Saber and says “Are you alright with this? I don’t want to make this decision for you.”

Saber smiles and says “But Shirou, you’re my master. It doesn’t matter what I think of it.”

Shirou shakes his head and yells, “Of course it does Saber! You have feelings too, and you’re my friend!”

Saber’s eyes well-up slightly after that comment, and after she composes herself, she says “Okay. Thanks, Shirou! I’ll be happy with whatever you decide...”

Hearing this, Rin smirks and says “Sounds like it’s all up to you, Shirou... What’s it gonna be?”

Shirou looks down and genuinely considers his options since this would hugely impact how the grail war would go for him. And as he glances downward, he notices that Rin was absentmindedly wiggling her toes, allowing him to briefly see through her long black socks. Even from this angle and distance, Rin’s toes looked both long and imposing, and he could even see that her toenails were painted dark red. As this happens, he also wonders if working with Rin would ever give him a chance to experience her feet, now that he realized what awakened in him from dealing with Saber earlier.

Rin notices his stares, so she decides to stretch her legs in an exaggerated manner, lifting them up in the process. She continues to watch the tiny Shirou as his eyes closely follow the movement of her feet, before she squeezes her toes, watching his eyes widen from the act. After this, she brings her legs back down and rubs her feet into her rug, finding Shirou’s sudden fascination with her feet amusing. If he did decide to accept her offer, she’d have loads of fun toying with him, especially with how much he seemed to desire to experience her feet. She’d give him everything he desired, and possibly a bit too much, just to see how far she could push him before he broke.

In another room, the now shrunken Archer was sitting down feeling incredibly annoyed. As he sits there, he grumbles and says “Why did that bastard have to survive after shrinking. This would have been a perfect chance for him to just get himself killed... Maybe I’ll get lucky and something will happen to Shirou that will finally end all of this...”

_ But Shirou continued to think his decision through thoroughly until he finally decides on if he wants to accept Rin’s help or not... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Fire Emblem Shrinking is finished up, I can get back to this one! Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> And if you do, then feel free to comment or leave a kudos.
> 
> Take care!


	7. Entertaining Rin Tohsaka... (Rin Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Rin's route in the story. In this chapter, Rin decides to make use of her miniature friend by having him give her a foot massage while she studies. Will he be able to satisfy the comparatively gigantic mage? Or will he fail and incur her frustration? There's only one way to find out...

Shirou thinks seriously about his decision, before eventually saying “I think I’ll just need to depend on you, Rin. I don’t think I’ll be able to provide for Saber in the long run while I’m stuck like this...”

Upon hearing that, Rin grins and says “Perfect!” Then Rin makes the preparations to transfer Saber to become her servant, instead of Shirou’s. She grabs a piece of magic parchment and writes a contract stating that she would assume command of Saber as long as Shirou was shrunken. She also includes a clause stating that she would keep Shirou safe until he recovered.

Once it was ready, both Rin and Shirou sign it, immediately affecting them with the powerful magic.

And once it was finished, Rin says “All done! How do you both feel?” 

Shirou stretches and says “I feel like I have a lot more energy. I didn’t realize how tiring supporting a normally sized servant could be at my state.” 

Saber nods and says “I feel a bit better as well. Thank you, Rin.” 

Then Rin says “Good! Saber, why don’t you take a nap for now? You must be exhausted, after running on such a small supply of mana.” 

But Saber replies, saying “No, I’m alright Rin. You don’t need to worry…” But Saber loudly yawned in the middle of her sentence, and a small tear formed in her right eye, so she said: “Maybe you’re right, Rin.” 

So Rin smiles and says “I know! Head into the room on the left; there’s an empty bed you can rest in. I’ll keep an eye on Shirou.”

Saber says goodbye to Rin and Shirou, and then she takes her leather boots and goes into the bedroom, before closing the door behind her. Then Rin looks down at Shirou, who was still in her palm, and smirks before saying “Well then Shirou, I’ve gotta wonder, how did Saber bring you over here?”

Shirou starts to blush, before eventually saying “Well... She thought I’d be mostly hidden if I... went in her boot...”

Rin merely looks at Shirou as if he didn’t say anything odd at all, but then her eyes suddenly widen as she fully processes his statement. And once she does, Rin says “She did what?? How’d you even make it here intact? You’re barely bigger than a bug Shirou!!”

Shirou sighs in response, and says “You don’t need to remind me Rin...” She giggles at his annoyance, so he continues, saying “And I felt pretty okay while in Saber’s boot. I wasn’t in pain or anything and it was kinda nice...”

Hearing this, Rin leans a bit closer and eyes her tiny friend suspiciously, while saying “And what does that mean...?”

Shirou quickly waves his hands in the air erratically, while saying “Ignore that Rin! I spoke without thinking! I just had a stressful day...”

Rin smirks and places one of her socked feet next to him on the table while saying “I think I’ve got you all figured out, Shirou...” He watches nervously, as her massive foot rested next to him, reminding him just how small he was. And the smell was intense, but not in a bad way, although he tried to keep his composure since Rin seemed to be watching him closely. But then she continues, saying “I’m a smart girl, Shirou. You’ve got a thing for feet, don’t you? There’s no need to hide it because I just thought of how you’ll earn your keep!”

Hearing this, Shirou scratches his head, not as concerned as he thought he would at this since Rin seemed too casual about it, and says “What do you need me to do for you? I can’t exactly cook anymore at this size, and I can’t think of any kind of housekeeping chores I could do...”

After that, Rin giggles before saying “I’ve got a lot of homework to catch up on since I was neglecting it for the grail war. But honestly, I just wasn’t motivated, but now I’ve got a great motivator!”

Shirou, still unaware of what Rin wanted from him, asks “And how will I motivate you?”

Rin sighs and mumbles “How dense can he get...” But she quickly clears her throat and says “I want you to give me a detailed foot massage! You’re small enough to fit into some pretty tight spaces, and my feet are super sore, so you’re gonna be busy!”

Shirou just scratches his neck and says “How will giving you a foot massage make you more motivated to do homework?”

In response, Rin grumbles while rubbing her temples, before saying “Just stop questioning it and do it! You like feet and I’m a highly attractive girl, so just stop being stupid and say okay! Need I remind you who is keeping you safe now...?”

Shirou starts to nod quickly while saying “Okay! I’ll do whatever you need!”

Following that, Rin carefully picks him up and brings him into the study where her school work was prepared. And once they were there, she places him on the floor before starting to remove her black thigh-high socks, providing the tiny master quite the show. She made sure to do this both slowly and deliberately, apparently in an attempt to fluster her friend, as she gradually revealed more and more of her bare leg.

Once she got down to her ankle, she started to roll the sock off the rest of the way, revealing to Shirou that her feet were slightly sweaty from being stuck inside those stuffy socks. Shirou quickly started to imagine what it might feel like to be trapped in those socks, making him want to ask Rin about that later, but his thoughts were cut off when she suddenly tosses the rolled up sock in his direction.

As this happens, she laughs and says “Better dodge out the way, Shirou...” Luckily, the bunched up sock missed him, but he didn’t have long to rest when the other one rolled toward him. Shirou managed to dodge that one too, causing Rin to quietly clap and say “You’re one entertaining bug, Shirou! Ready to get to work?”

Shirou nods, so she plants both of her now bare feet in front of him, showing off her dark red toenail polish. And now that her right foot was mere inches away from him, the powerful unleashed odor washed over him, filling his senses. Even at this extreme level, the smell was enjoyable for Shirou, causing him to watch closely as she playfully wiggled her toes. As she does this, she says “It does feel nice to take off your socks! I’m looking forward to what my buggy Shirou will do for me...”

_ Hearing this, Shirou advances toward Rin’s impossibly giant toes, ready to get to work... _

 

First, Shirou walks up to Rin’s big toe and begins to press his hands into it. He was utterly amazed by how soft it felt, and the light amount of sweat only really made it difficult to get a good grip on it. But then he starts to rub that toe forcefully, hoping that Rin would notice his efforts, although she didn’t react to this. After a minute or so of trying, Rin taps her foot, nearly crushing him under it while saying “Not sure what you’re trying; but it’s not working! Either try harder or do something else...”

Listening to her advice, Shirou tries to ram his whole body into her toe, almost as if trying to tackle someone. Nearly immediately, Rin starts to giggle and say “This is a good start! Keep up the effort!” Shirou spends a few minutes on that toe, before realizing that he might have an easier time with Rin’s other toes, so he moves along.

When he reaches her 2nd toe, he starts to massage it, pressing his hands vigorously into the soft and warm flesh. With this one, he didn’t need to massage as intensely as before, which was a relief. As he rubbed, he noticed that his hands were getting coated in sweat, and occasionally large globs of the salty stuff would drip down the toe and burst right onto him. Shirou doesn’t let that slow him down, even though the taste was incredibly intense, so he continues to rub hard. While he was working, he hears Rin grumble and say “Why do they need to assign so much busy work...? So annoying!”

Right after saying this, Rin slides her foot ever so slightly forward, running him over with her 2nd toe in the process. And as he struggled to free himself from underneath that mound of sweaty flesh, she starts to press her toes into the ball of her foot, while muttering “Got an itch all of a sudden...” Because of this, Shirou was regularly smashed between those two beasts of flesh, without even a chance to escape. Somehow though, being so thoroughly dominated by Rin’s foot, while she wasn’t even trying, was strangely exciting for him.

This lasts a little while until Rin stopped bothering him, leaving him to realize that he was practically glued to the ball of her right foot from her sticky sweat. And no matter what he did, he couldn’t free himself, until she lifted that foot into the air. Shirou watched nervously as she lazily lowered her right foot on top of her left one, without a chance of altering Rin of his current position. And after that, she began to scratch that sole against the top of the left foot, leaving Shirou to wince as the sounds of flesh scraping deafened him.

After a few intense seconds of this, Rin lazily wiggles her toes, causing just enough movement in the ball of her foot for Shirou to come loose. Unfortunately for him, he landed right into the space between her 3rd and 4th toes on her left foot, leaving him trapped in this vice of sweaty flesh. While trying to free himself, he was only met with annoyance by Rin, as she squeezes her toes in response, absolutely smothering him.

While doing this, she mumbles and says “Did something land between my toes…?” As she ponders this, she starts to lazily shuffle him between her toes, effortlessly man-handling him in the process. This also caused Shirou to be shoved deeply into each of her sweaty and dirty toe spaces, allowing him to even see the bits of black sock cotton that were stuck between them. After a bit of this though, Rin taps her chin before saying “Wait... I think I know what’s going on…”

She then starts to giggle and say “I must have lost track of you! Still having fun?” Shirou would respond he could, but since she wouldn’t hear him right now anyway, he doesn’t bother. Rin realizes this too, so she just laughs even harder and says “Well, you feel pretty good to play around with... And you were doing a pretty good job...” But then she suddenly grins down at Shirou, making sure that he could see her, as she says “Now that you’re here, why don’t you show me that you find my toes amazing? I’m sure you can kiss them, right Shirou?”

Shirou was curious about what this might feel like, so he presses his lips against the side of her 2nd toe, giving it a soft kiss. Even by allowing his lips to touch her toe was enough to fill his taste buds with an extremely salty and sweaty flavor, causing her to giggle and say “That tickled! Why don’t you go a bit deeper...?” Shirou listens to Rin’s request, and this time burrows down lower between her toes, and plants another kiss in the tight and cramped space between them.

As he does this, Rin squeezes her toes again, totally enveloping Shirou in the warm and sweaty flesh, as she says “You’re so diligent Shirou! You also gave me a great distraction while I did my homework!” Rin starts to stretch after saying this, squeezing her toe even harder in the process, brutally smothering him. And after doing this, she stands up and says “As a reward for being such a great massager, I think I’ll let you stay where you are while I do my afternoon workout!”

She doesn’t even ask for the opinion of her tiny friend, as Shirou wonders if this was a wise idea since he’d be in for a genuinely rough experience if he remained where he was. But as she thoughtlessly walked toward her bedroom, rattling his brain with each bounding step, Shirou also thought that this could be highly exciting.

_ Shirou decides to just look forward to the experience, while Rin enters her room to change and prepare for an afternoon workout... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> And if you do, then feel free to comment or leave a kudos.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
